7 Hari, 1 Jiwa
by Fvvn
Summary: Sasuke tertabrak truk besar bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang jalan bersamanya.salah satu diantara mereka diperbolehkan hidup kembali.Namun keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah.. full Summary inside  ga muat klo disini


**Title : **7 Hari, Satu Jiwa

**Genre : **Supernatural,Romance,Hurt/comfort

**Rate : **K

**Warning : **OOC maybe, alur dipercepat, inspirasi dari sebuah komik Half to Half (yang pasti meski ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah, intinya masih sama), Sorry for bad EYD (mohon koreksinya)

**Summary : **Sasuke tertabrak truk besar bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang jalan bersamanya. salah satu diantara mereka diperbolehkan hidup kembali. Namun keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah. Selama seminggu mereka diletakkan di dunia dan dibiarkan berpikir untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan mati. Selama itu pula, jiwa mereka disatukan sehingga masing-masing dapat merasakan sakit yang sama serta dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Selain itu, mereka berdua juga tidak bisa saling berjauhan, karena hal itu dapat membuat mereka mati. Siapakah yang akan hidup dan siapakah yang akan mati? Apakah dua-duanya hidup? Atau dua-duanya mati bersama? Let see…

**Enjoy~!**

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

**Part one : Antara ego dan rasa bersalah**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pianis muda berbakat dan berkharisma ini mengalami kejadian yang mengejutkan. Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan, sebuah truk besar menabraknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu juga, ada seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya ikut tertabrak. Mereka berdua tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan bergelimangan darah.

Tubuh mereka memang sekarat, namun, jiwa mereka ada di suatu tempat. Sasuke menyadari, bahwa tempat itu bukanlah surga, ataupun Neraka. Melainkan hanyalah sebuah ruang hampa yang kosong, penuh dengan kegelapan yang sedikit disinari cahaya putih.

"Kalian berdua sudah mati," tiba-tiba suara misterius muncul dibalik kegelapan. Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut. Namun, mereka berdua tidak menemukan ada orang lain disana.

"Aku akan berbaik hati kepada kalian. Salah satu diantara kalian akan kubiarkan hidup. Putuskanlah siapa yang akan hidup dan siapa yang akan mati nanti," Sasuke dan perempuan disebelahnya terkejut,

"APA! Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang mati!" teriak Sasuke kepada gadis disebelahnya, "Enak saja! Aku juga masih ingin hidup! Kau saja yang mati menggantikanku!" gadis itu mendorong Sasuke. Disaat mereka berdua dilanda panik, lagi-lagi suara itu muncul.

"Akan kuberikan waktu seminggu buat kalian untuk berpikir. Selama itu pula, aku akan mengirim kalian kembali ke dunia dan nyawa kalian berdua akan kusatukan. Kalian berdua akan merasakan perasaan yang sama, sakit yang sama, pikiran yang sama, nyawa kalian terbagi. Dan kalian tidak akan bisa berpisah dan saling menjauh. Kalian harus hidup bersama selama di dunia," disaat suara itu menghilang, Sasuke dan perempuan itu juga ikut tersedot oleh sebuah kilatan cahaya yang membawa mereka kembali ke Dunia. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di taman kota, tepat dimana truk besar itu menabrak.

"Hah?" perempuan itu bengong, namun dengan tubuh yang tak merasakan sakit atau apapun, dia berasumsi bahwa hal yang baru saja dialaminya adalah mimpi. Namun, pemikiran itu salah besar. Saat ia berbegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu jatuh terduduk,

"Jan-jantungku… Sa-sakit," tidak hanya perempuan itu, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Se-sepertinya kita tidak bisa saling menjauh," dengan susah payah, mereka berdua saling mendekat.

"Siapa namamu?" setelah rasa sakit mereka berdua mereda, Sasuke mulai melakukan pengenalan.

"Karamel, kau?" jawab perempuan itu yang balas bertanya,

"Uchiha Sasuke," cowok berambut hitam pekat itu melirik baju seragam Karamel di bagian dada sebelah kanannya, "Bohong, bajumu mengatakan bahwa namamu Haruno Sakura," ucap cowok semampai berkulit putih itu sambil memperhatikan papan nama Sakura di baju seragam sekolahnya.

"Itu nama asliku, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Karamel, daripada itu, aku punya berita tidak bagus. Orangtua ku ada dirumah, dan aku tidak mungkin membuatmu tinggal disana," omongan Karamel a.k.a Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke,

"Ya sudah, untuk sementara kau tinggal dirumahku saja,"

"Baiklah, akan kutelepon orangtuaku dan memberitahu mereka kalau sekarang aku sedang menginap dirumah teman selama seminggu," balas Sakura yang mulai menelepon orangtuanya. "Oi, gimana kalau orangtuamu mencarimu dan bertanya menginap dimana?"

"Mereka takkan begitu peduli terhadapku," ucap Sakura singkat.

'Deg'

Sesaat, perasaan yang tak enak muncul dibenak Sakura dan terbaca oleh Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak tahu persis perasaan apa yang dimaksud.

Setelah Sakura menghubungi orangtuanya, Sasuke membawa gadis berambut pink itu ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Apartemen itu bercat hijau, dengan sebuah ruang tamu yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam berlian. Sasuke hendak ke dapur untuk menyuguhi Sakura secangkir teh dan scone, namun lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu muncul,

"Ugh…!" Sasuke lumayan merintih, "Ja-jangan coba-coba menjauh dariku… Sa-kit bo-bodoh!" Sakura berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih mendekati Sasuke. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama pergi kedapur.

"Kubawakan sconenya," ucap Sakura yang membopong setoples scone berwarna kecokelatan. Sementara Sasuke membawa dua cangkir teh menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, Sakura duduk dimeja belajar Sasuke, sementara tuan rumah, duduk di kursi berbantal dekat kasurnya.

"Hei," Sakura memanggil cowok yang duduk santai di depannya saat ini, "Aku nggak mau mati kalau belum mengelilingi separuh dari dunia ini dan menjadi model terkenal, kau tahu? Gini-gini aku sedang pontang panting mengikuti audisi dan kini tinggal menunggu jawaban diterima atau tidak," Sakura mengutarakan kalimatnya.

"Jangan egois!" Sasuke membantah, "Kau kira dirimu saja, aku juga punya alasan bagus… konser akbar ku bermain piano tinggal sebulan lagi, dan aku belum membuat lagu terakhir untuk penutupnya. Aku juga tidak ingin mati sebelum namaku menggema di belahan dunia ini. Lagipula umurku masih 17tahun, dan aku terlalu muda untuk mati," cowok berambut mencuat kebelakang itu memiliki ego yang sama besarnya dengan Sakura.

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan! Umurku kan juga sama denganmu tahu!" Sakura berteriak kesal, dan kemudian membelakangi Sasuke sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan ketidaksabaran. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengalah, dan keduanya pun sama-sama merasakan perasaan khawatir dan was-was tentang pilihan hidup dan mati seperti ini.

Malam semakin mendingin. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Sakura, kau tidur di kamarku saja, tapi selimut yang biru kuambil ya," tutur Sasuke yang membawa sebuah selimut dan bantal ke ruang tamunya. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Karamel," dia memekik kesal. Namun cowok bermata berlian hitam itu cuman tersenyum. Sakura sempat terpesona melihat wajah manis dari Sasuke, "Kau menganggapku keren ya barusan?" ucap cowok itu PD sambil menyeringai. Merasa tertangkap basah, Sakura cuman bisa berteriak kesal, "Aah cerewet! Jangan baca pikiranku dong! Sana tidur!" ia menimpuk Sasuke dengan bantalan kursi sofa dikamar. Namun,

"Ugh! Aku lupa kalau kita ti-tidak boleh berjauhan," otomatis, Sasuke tidur dengan futon dibawah lantai, tepat disebelah kasur dimana Sakura tertidur.

Satu malam berlalu dengan cepat,

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Oi, bangun dong. Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan nih!" teriak Sakura yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di atas futonnya.

"Ng.." cowok itu hanya mengucek-kucek matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap wajah cewek pink didepannya dengan malas. "Hari ini aku buatkan Pasta Neapolitan spesial keluargaku, haha," tawa cewek itu senang. Harum masakannya menyebar di seluruh ruang makan. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn, biasa," ucap Sasuke sambil mengunyah pasta buatan Sakura. Sementara calon model itu nyengir lebar.

"Oh, enak ya," Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, karena batinnya di baca habis-habisan oleh Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi? jiwa yang berbagi, perasaan yang berbagi, semuanya membuat kedua orang di apartemen hijau ini bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi,

"E-eh, kau mau kemana?" ucap Sakura yang mengikuti. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju piano besar diruang tamu. Sakura duduk di sofa, dan menikmati alunan musik permainan piano Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Jadi ini perasaanmu," suara Sakura melunak, ia tersenyum memperhatikan Sasuke, "sebegitu senangnya kah kau bermain piano?"

"Hm, aku sangat senang," tutur pemuda itu singkat, di barengi oleh sebuah senyuman. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan semburat merah di pipi. Ia merasa, Sasuke begitu berkilau di matanya saat ini.

"Ah iya, ada, ada!" Sasuke mengganti melodi musiknya. Terdengar lebih lembut, namun terasa menghibur, "Ini bisa digunakan," ucapnya senang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Konser piano ku lah…" balasnya datar.

"Belum tentu kau yang diputuskan untuk hidup nanti," lagi-lagi timbul perasaan yang tidak enak di batin Sakura. Sasuke sangat yakin kalau itu adalah perasaan yang pernah dibaca sebelumnya. Ia semakin penasaran. Rasanya seperti, perasaan bersalah?

"Kau punya pacar?" tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya disela-sela permainan piano Sasuke. Ia berhenti sejenak, "Kami sudah putus," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau bohong," Sakura yang membaca pikiran Sasuke tentu tahu semua kebohongan cowok berambut hitam ini, "Sejak awal, kau tak punya pacar,"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya!" seru Sasuke sedikit jengkel

"Ya sudah, kau kan tak perlu marah-marah,"

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

**Part two : Kau harus hidup**

Hari demi hari telah berganti,

"Ng.." Sakura yang merasa dirinya sedang dipanggil, langsung saja bangun dan berusaha membuka matanya yang terkantuk-kantuk. "Sasuke?" ia menyadari bahwa cowok yang cukup keren saat bermain piano itu kini berada di depan matanya.

"I-itu," Sasuke gelagapan,

"Itu apa?"

"I-A-aku," Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "Lapar.." Sakura terbelalak, lalu tertawa keras.

"hahaha! Ya ampun Sasuke… sebentar aku masakkan dulu," cewek pink itu bangun dari ranjangnya, namun Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura,

"Tunggu," cewek itu mendongak kearah Sasuke, "Maksudku, kita makan diluar… sudah 6 hari aku berdiam diri di rumah terus," ucapnya pelan.

"Tinggal 1 hari lagi ya," Sakura tertunduk lemas,

"Iya," sementara Sasuke semakin menguatkan genggamannya, "Ayo pergi," kemudian cowok itu menarik Sakura untuk pergi mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _coffee shop_ yang terdapat sebuah piano besar didalamnya. Setiap orang yang ingin memainkan musik di sana bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Untuk itulah, mengapa Sasuke ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya di sini. Sebelum makan, Sasuke yang seenaknya, langsung saja duduk manis di kursi piano hingga membuat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu mengadah kearahnya. Sasuke tersenyum,

"Bolehkah aku memainkan musik sebentar?" ia bertanya kepada pemilik _Coffee shop_ disana. Sang pemilik mengangguk, dan mencoba memperhatikan permainan Sasuke dengan seksama. Diluar dugaan, kali ini Sasuke memainkan musik yang bermelodi seperti 'rasa suka'. Mungkin dengan piano, Sasuke ingin menumpahkan segala emosi nya yang selama ini terpendam. Semua orang menikmatinya, sementara Sakura yang bisa membaca perasaan pemuda ini, tersenyum simpul dengan pipi semerah apel.

Mereka keluar dari Coffee shop itu sekitar jam dua siang. Sakura masih memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama,

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu tanpa memandang,

"Kau pasti tahu 'apa'," Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba, "Kau…, suka aku?" ucap cewek bermata sehijau jamrud itu dengan wajah yang penuh harap. Sasuke cuman tersedak kaget, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi Sakura, "Kau kan, bisa baca sendiri," balas cowok itu sedingin kulit putihnya, menahan wajah merah.

"Aku ingin dengar langsung dari bibirmu," kali ini Sakura mendesak, membuat cowok yang berparas lumayan itu mau tak mau mengutarakan perasaannya langsung, "Aku, suka.. kau," cewek penyuka Karamel itu tersenyum sangat lebar, "Aku juga, hehe,"

"Iya, aku tahu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura hingga tiba di rumah.

'_Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta di dalam kondisi seperti ini' _

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

Malam ini Sakura tertidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Sementara Sasuke, masih duduk termenung di sofa dekat kasurnya.

'_Harus ada yang mengalah' _pikirnya yang mulai sadar bahwa, tepat jam 12 malam nanti salah satu diantara mereka harus ada yang sepakat untuk mati. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang saat itu tertidur pulas, wajahnya terpancar rasa sedih. Kemudian cowok bermata hitam itu melihat keluar jendela apartemennya. _'Harus ada..'_

Ratusan bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit sedikit meyakinkan hatinya. Mungkin ini hari terakhirnya melihat langit malam,

'_Aku akan mati menggantikan Sakura… aku benar-benar rela,' _ia mendekat kearah gadis itu, lalu mengusap-usap pipinya. Kemudian tersenyum, dan berbisik pelan,

"Selamat malam," setelah itu, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon, memejamkan matanya, lalu tertidur.

Jam sebelas malam Sakura terbangun. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan menangis. Tangis bahagia. Ia beranjak dari ranjang kasur, dan pergi ke meja belajar Sasuke. Di sana, ia mengambil pulpen dan kertas, lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kertas tersebut dan di depannya dituliskan kalimat,

'_Untuk Sasuke'_

Ia memunggungi meja belajar, dan memperhatikan Sasuke dengan senyum perpisahan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, lalu mencium keningnya,

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku harus pergi menggantikanmu," ia mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut, "Kau masih punya mimpi. Capailah cita-citamu," dengan senyuman tangis, Sakura menghilang disaat tubuhnya menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

Tepat jam dua belas malam lewat lima menit, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah?" ia kaget, sesegera melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui sudah lewat dari jam duabelas malam saat itu.

"Sakura?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar, tetapi tidak ada Sakura dimanapun.

Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang janggal dikamarnya, ada sepucuk surat yang tertidur manis di atas mejanya. Surat yang ditulis oleh Sakura itu terbaca oleh Sasuke.

_Untuk Sasuke,_

_Hei, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di alam lain. Hehe, maaf ya membuatmu sempat panik saat memaksamu untuk mati menggantikanku pada hari pertama. Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku memiliki penyakit berat. Dan dokter mengatakan bahwa nyawaku hanya bersisa beberapa hari lagi. padahal aku belum sempat menggapai harapan dan cita-citaku, tapi pada hari itu aku tertabrak oleh truk besar dan mati lebih cepat daripada yang dokterku katakan. Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal. Dan ketika tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk hidup bersamamu selama seminggu, kupikir ini adalah hadiah dari Nya untukku sebelum kematian menjemput. Aku benar-benar senang saat sedang bersama denganmu. Sungguh Sasuke, terimakasih untuk segalanya ya… tolong jangan menangisiku, haha… padahal saat ini aku sendiri sedang menangis, sambil menuliskan surat terakhirku di kamarmu sendiri.. aku memang sudah mati, tapi nyawaku abadi di setiap permainan pianomu. Percayalah, aku pasti akan mendengarkan lantunan melodi pianomu di konser akbar nanti,_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_P.S : tolong panggil aku dengan nama Karamel sekali saja. Kau tak pernah memanggilku begitu_

Tubuh Sasuke melemas, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia masih memegang selembar surat itu. air mata nya ditahan meskipun sebenarnya nyaris tumpah ke pipi mulusnya,

"Siapa… yang nangis bodoh," kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menumpahkan segalanya, perasaan, air mata, kesedihan. Ia menangisi Sakura malam itu di kamarnya.

**Hari dimana konser akbar Sasuke dimulai,**

Seluruh panggung telah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Piano besar dengan warna hitam berlian yang berkilau itu berdiri manis diatasnya. Kursi penonton seluruhnya penuh tanpa terkecuali. Sasuke sudah duduk manis di tempatnya tampil dan mulai memainkan melodinya. Lampu diredupkan, sebuah sorot sinar hanya menghiasi dirinya yang bermain piano dengan lihai. Sementara di bagian buku notasi lagunya, Sasuke memberikan judul 'Karamel' sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Sakura,

"Aku.. sudah memanggilmu Karamel, ya kan?" Sasuke berdesis pelan.

**Tamat**

**Author Note :** Karena kemalasan, aku mempersingkat waktu dan kejadian.. hehe.. makanya moment nya banyak yang kurang kerasa. tapi serius deh, Manga yang judulnya **Half to Half** itu nyentuh banget! Bikin aku nangis hiks! Padahal Sedikit banget (satu volume aja nggak nyampe), tapi ngena abis! Baca deh! xDD

**Thanks for reading xDD**


End file.
